The Sora's Diary
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: Sora dan teman-teman ternyata sudah punya blog! Bagaimana sajakah blog-blog mereka? Terus, katanya ada 'surprise' juga loh buat Sora, Layla, dan May. Baca aja yuk! RnR please? :D


**Title: The Sora's Diary**

**Kaleido Star © ****not Mine**

**Warning: Garing, OOC berlebihan, gaje, gila, etc.**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

**Rated: K**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**...~oOo~...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Pagi ini sangat cerah sekali. Burung yang riang gembira pun terbang kesana-kemari membawa alamat—err.. salah, maksudnya burung-burung pun terbang dengan senang sambil berkicauan merdu layaknya penyanyi Diva seperti Sarah. Oke, abaikan, kita langsung saja ke ceritanya ya!

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, berarti Sora dan kawan-kawan libur dan tidak beraksi dipanggung Kaleido Stage—pokoknya, kira-kira begitu.

Ohya, minggu kemarin Sora baru membuat blog loh! Makanya setiap hari Minggu atau hari-hari libur atau hari-hari yang gak terlalu sibuk, Sora menyempatkan diri bermain dan melihat-lihat blognya.

Walau blognya masih terbilang baru, tapi sudah lumayan ramai loh karena diramaikan teman-temannya yang terkadang usil komentar-komentarnya. Nah, Sora yang hari ini masih ngorok alias belum bangun dari tempat tidurnya (karena lagi mimpiin Ken—ups), akhirnya terbangun juga karena bunyi alarm jam weker.

KRING KRING KRIIIIING!

TIK

"Hoaaaahm.. capeknyaaaa!" karena semalam benar-benar sibuk (soalnya kan semalam malam Minggu, ceritanya biasanya di Kaleido Stage ramai kalo malam minggu), Sora pun sampai begadang loh! Makanya dia sangat capek sekali.

Sora pun mengucek-ucek (?) matanya, dilihatlah jam wekernya yang ternyata sudah jam..

"BANJIR! Ternyata udah jam SEMBILAN?" Sora yang kaget gak ketulungan langsung lompat dari ketinggian 50 m (?) dari tempat tidurnya, tapi karena ceroboh, terus ada mainan—gak tau mainannya punya siapa, alhasil Sora pun kesandung dan _BRUK, _jatuh dengan indahnya.

"Aduduh.. kenapa disaat begini malah sempat-sempatnya jatoh.." Sora yang kepalanya (lebih tepatnya, jidatnya) kejedut lantai sambil menangis dikit, mengelus-elus jidatnya yang mulus itu.

Setelah jidatnya gak terlalu sakit lagi, Sora pun berdiri dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, kemudian ganti pakaian, lalu sarapan, kemudian.. JRENG JENG JENG! Membuka laptopnya! –halah-

Ditunggulah proses pembukaan Pancasila (?)—eh? Salah ya? Maksudnya proses pembukaan (yang pasti Reader tau) laptopnya untuk membuka Internet untuk melihat-lihat blognya. Biasalah, kalo baru, memang sering penasaran untuk membuka hal-hal yang baru lagi.

Nah, setelah prosesnya selesai, tanpa nasi-basi—maksudnya basa-basi lagi, Sora langsung buka program browser andalannya, yang pasti Reader juga tau, ciri-cirinya bulat dan ada warna orange-orangenya. Kemudian langsung membuka blognya yang baru dibuat itu.

"Nah.. ini dia!" Sora yang tadinya tegang (?), akhirnya senang juga karena _loading_nya gak terlalu lama. Biasanya kan lemot. –eh-

**THE SORA'S DIARY**

_**- Kaleido Stage is AWESOME! -**_

**Minggu, 3 Juni: ****Perkenalan buat semuanya!**

_**Halo semuanya! Namaku Sora Naegino, blog ini baru saja aku buat loh!**_

_**Jadi, mohon bantuan semuanya kalo ada saja yang aneh-aneh diblog ini.**_

_**Pokoknya, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! *membungkuk***_

**Diposkan oleh Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati.**

**3 komentar:**

**Layla Hamilton Selalu Perfect:**

_Uwah.. tidak kusangka Sora akhirnya membuat blog juga, semoga makin rame ya blognya! _

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Akhirnya Sora juga membuat blog! Nyahaha~ akan kujahili kau dengan comment-commentku yang manis! Tunggu sajaaaaaaaa~_

**Ken Robbins Selalu Jadi Manager:**

_Selamat Sora! Semoga kau menikmatinya ya..!_

"Uwah.. baru entry pertama, tapi udah ada 3 komentar! Sugoii!" Sora yang takjub, akhirnya ikutan mengomentar.

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Terimakasih buat semuanya! Aku akan berusaha agar blog ini selalu update dan selalu ramai! Yooosh!_

"Post entry terbaru lagi ahh~!" dengan lincahnya, Sora pun membuat entry lagi diblognya, tangannya dan jari-jemarinya yang (mungkin) lentik menari diantara tombol-tombol di keyboard laptopnya.

**Minggu, 10 Juni: ****Semuanya, ternyata sudah punya blog!**

_**Benar-benar tidak kusangka-sangka loh, ternyata yang dari Kaleido Stage.. banyak yang sudah punya blog! Apakah aku baru tahu ya? Apakah aku ketinggalan zaman? Semoga saja tidak, sebab kan aku sudah punya blog! Pokoknya kuusahakan biar ini blog terus rame dan update deh! Haha :D**_

**Diposkan oleh Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati.**

**8 komentar:**

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Weeeek! :p Berarti Sora juga baru tahu dong kalo aku juga udah punya blog? Sora kuno banget deh!_

**Ken Robbins Selalu Jadi Manager:**

_Marion.. kau ini.. tidak boleh seperti itu pada Sora loh! Oh iya, diluar—tepatnya dikolam, Johnathan minta makan tuh.. :3_

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Hah? Masa'? Uwaaaaah~ Johnathaaaaaaaaaaaaan! *lari*_

**Ken Robbins Selalu Jadi Manager:**

_Wkwk.. dasar Marion. Sora, jangan dipikirkan kata Marion tadi ya, pasti dia hanya bercanda kok, tenang saja! *^^*_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.. 'napa tuh Ken jadi perhatian gitu ama Sora? Ehem ehem =))  
_

**Mia Guillem Pengen Laptop Baru:**

_Ahahaha.. Ken memang gak kayak biasanya ya. Lol._

**Ken Robbins Selalu Jadi Manager:**

_Eeeeh? A-a-apa-apaan sih? Bu-bukan gitu kok maksudku.. -/w/-  
_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Eaaaaaa pake blush segala, dasar Ken!_

Sora yang cengok dan sweatdropped lihat komentar-komentar di entry barunya, malah tertawa kecil, "Fufu, dasar Ken."

Sora pun lagi-lagi ikutan mengomentari entry-nya tersebut.

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Ahahaha.. kalian ini, gapapa kok. :D_

Kemudian yang lainnya juga ikutan mengomentari lagi.

**Mia Guillem Pengen Laptop Baru:**

_Itulah Sora, orangnya terlalu baik hati sih. _

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Namanya juga Sora.. wahahahahah.. :DDD_

Sora yang bosan dengan blognya, iseng-iseng main ke blognya Layla. Inilah blognya Layla.

**MY ABOUT ME**

**- without you, I'm was a nobody –**

**Minggu, 10 Juni: ****Janjian Kencan**

_**Ahaha.. nanti malam aku ada janjian kencan loh, dengan siapakah? Secret.**_

_**Kalian akan kubuat penasaran setelah malam nanti.. jadi, tunggu saja ya! **_

**Diposkan oleh Layla Hamilton Selalu Perfect.**

**8 Komentar:**

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Aseeeeeeklah yang bentar lagi mau kencan, ketara bener ama siapa kencannya! :p_

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Pasti Yuri! Iya kan? Iya kan? Ahahahaha~ *hilang ditelan Bumi*_

**Mia Guillem Pengen Laptop Baru:**

_Marion benar-benar hebat dan pemberani ya, jadi kagum deh. :D_

**Yuri Killian Selalu Professional:**

_Halo.. kalian sedang membicarakan apa nih? *dengan nada yang kesel tapi maksa buat senyum*_

**Layla Hamilton Selalu Perfect:**

_Argh, Yuri! Harusnya kau kan tidak menampakkan diri.. *kecewa_*

**Yuri Killian Selalu Professional:**

_Ah? Hontou ni gomennasai, Layla.._

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Tuh kan bener Yuri! Nyahahahahaa~ *ngilang lagi*_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Hebat kau Marion, disaat-saat kritis, masih sempetnya muncul.. takjub.. *tepuk tangan*_

Sora yang ketawa-ketiwi gaje lihat komentar-kometarnya, juga ikutan mengomentar.

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Ahahah.. kalian ini, kasihan dong ama Layla dan Yuri.. hehe.. :D_

_Ohya, buat Yuri dan Layla.. Omedettou! Good luck ya~ :D_

**Mia Guillem Pengen Laptop Baru:**

_Seperti biasa, Sora datang dengan kebaikan hatinya ya.. tulus sekali. :')_

**Rosetta Passel Si Bolo-Bolo:**

_Selamat selamat! Semoga langgeng semoga langgeng ya! *ngacir*_

**Ken Robbins Selalu Jadi Manager:**

_Yuri, kau akhirnya berhasil! Walau diriku belum.. tapi semoga sukses! :'D Layla juga ya.. semoga sukses_!

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Ken belum? Oalah.. belum PDKT ama 'itu' ya? Sini saya bantu.. dengan 1001 gombalan andalanku~ *siul-siul*_

**Ken Robbins Selalu Jadi Manager:**

_Nggak deh, nanti aja, makasih.._

**May Wong Pengen-Ganti Gaya-Rambut:**

_Berjuanglah Yuri dan Layla! Semoga sukses!_

Karena sudah melihat-lihat blognya Layla, Sora lagi-lagi iseng melihat blognya Mia. Seperti inilah blognya Mia.

**MEGANE MIA'S MEGANE**

**- always with Megane, I love Megane –**

**Minggu, 10 Juni: ****NEW MEGANE! NEW NAME!**

_**Akhirnya akhirnya akhirnyaaaaaaaaa~**_

_**Aku sudah membeli megane baru! Dengan frame berwarna ke-orange-orange-an, manis sekali! x) Akhirnya kesampean juga beli megane baru..**_

_**Ahaha, sekalian buat ngoleksi megane juga sih :D**_

_**Name blog-ku yang tadinya, "Mia Guillem Pengen Megane Baru", juga udah kuganti jadi, "Mia Guillem Pengen Laptop Baru", kenapa? Soalnya pengen laptop baru.. habis laptop lama atau laptop ini sudah ketinggalan zaman banget, apalagi file-filenya banyak dan memory-nya juga bentar lagi mau full. Semoga itu terjadi dan bisa beli! Amien.**_

**Diposkan oleh Mia Guillem Pengen Laptop Baru**

**7 komentar:**

**Rosetta Passel Si Bolo-Bolo:**

_Omedettooooou! Kapan-kapan, iseng-iseng minjem megane-mu ahh~_

**Mia Guillem Pengen Laptop Baru:**

_Ahahah.. boleh-boleh saja kok. :D_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Syukurlah udah beli megane baru, biar gak minjem duitku. :p_

**Mia Guillem Pengen Laptop Baru:**

_Kamu malah bikin aku jadi inget loh! :p Minjem duit dong buat beli Laptop? Ahaha~_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Ekh? Malah ngingetin ya? Kalo gitu lupakan! Lagipula aku juga lagi bokek! -_-_

**Mia Guillem Pengen Laptop Baru:**

_Oh tidak bisa, kamu memang buat aku tambah curiga aja ya ama kamu. :D_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Eit dah, buset nih anak.. -_-_

Sora pun baru saja mengomentari entry Mia yang satu ini.

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Aku juga deh minjem megane-megane-mu kalo dateng kerumahmu nanti.. hehe, bolehkan? :DDD_

**Mia Guillem Pengen Laptop Baru:**

_Anna: Ahahah~ namanya juga kan suka-suka. :D_

_Sora: Baiklah, silahkan silahkan.. diperbolehkan kok. :D_

Kemudian setelah Sora sudah melihat-lihat blognya Mia, dengan isengnya, Sora pun ke blognya Rosetta.

**DIABOLO TIME!**

**- My Time, My Diabolo –**

**Minggu, 10 Juni: ****Pengen Diabolo Baru~!**

_**Halo semuanyaaaaa.. disini Rosetta! Apa kabar semuanya? Pasti baik-baik saja kan? :D**_

_**Hari ini hari Minggu, dimana pemain Kaleido Stage libur.. walau cuman sehari liburnya, tapi aku rasanya seperti seminggu! Mungkin karena sudah tidak sabar ingin main Diabolo kali ya? Ahahahah.. Tapi, aku pengen sekali punya Diabolo baru.. Semoga saja itu kesampaian bisa beli! Amin deh! x)**_

**Diposkan oleh Rosetta Passel Si Bolo-Bolo. 0 komentar.**

"Eh? Masih 0 komentar? Pasti ini entry baru dibuat deh.. baiklah, aku yang akan jadi pertama berkomentar di entry Rosetta yang baru ini!" Sora pun langsung mengetik apa yang dia pikirkan untuk memberi komentar di-entry Rosetta yang baru itu.

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Rosetta, mau gak, hari Rabu nanti aku temani beli Diabolo?_

**Rosetta Passel Si Bolo-Bolo:**

_Eeeh? Yang bener? Masa'? Uwaaaaah~ arigatou gozaimasu Sora-san! *huggie*_

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Hai, douita. :D Eh? Tumben pake '-san'? Biasanya Sora saja.. hehe.. ^^b_

**Rosetta Passel Si Bolo-Bolo:**

_Hehe, gapapa dong, soalnya lagi kepengen aja! xD_

Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Sora pun melihat-lihat blognya Rosetta sebentar, kemudian ke blognya Anna.

**1001 GOMBALAN ANDALAN**

**- Gombal lebih asyik sambil menggigit Mawar, untuk menumbuhkan CINTA –**

**Minggu, 10 Juni:**** Mari Bergombal**

"_**A: Bapak kamu masinis ya?**_

_**B: Kok tau?**_

_**A: Karena kau telah menggejes-gejeskan hatiku."**_

_**Eaaaaaaaa.. Itu salah satu dari 1001 Gombalan Andalanku. Jadi barangsiapa, mau curhat tentang cinta, mau pedekate, mau nembak, mau kawin (?), dan segala macem. Hubungi sayaaa~**_

_**SALAM 1001 GOMBALAN ANDALAN! *wuuuush* *ngilang***_

**Diposkan oleh Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal.**

**9 komentar:**

**Sarah Dupont Sang-Diva Bersuara-Merdu:**

_Wkwk.. inilah yang namanya gombalerz ya.._

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Iya dong. 8D Darimana saja kau Sarah? Baru keliatan. ._._

**Sarah Dupont Sang-Diva Bersuara-Merdu:**

_Dari hatimulah.. Syalalalaaaa~_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Yaelah.. Ditanyain bener-bener, jawabnya malah kayak gitu -_-_

**Sarah Dupont Sang-Diva Bersuara-Merdu:**

_Kan dirimu gombalerz. :p Eh eh, mau update entry dulu yaak~ capz cyuz~ *kabur*_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Iya juga sih, hidup gombal! *eh* W-woi, bahasa apaan tuh? ==a_

**Leon Oswald Selalu Cool:**

_Hei Anna, tapi kau jangan berpikiran macem-macem dulu, kita bahas jangan disini, di PM aja._

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Eh? Kenapa gak disini? Yah.. gak seru dong. :p Tapi demi 'dia', kau rela juga ya.. ehem. Oke deh, sebagai gombalerz, bahasnya dimana saja boleh kok.. haha.. :D_

**Ken Robbins Selalu Jadi Manager:**

_Anna, dirimu ganti profesi ya? Yang tadinya mau jadi komedian, jadi gombal-gombalan? O.o_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Sembarangan aja lu ngomong.. Gombalerz kan sama aja komedian, suka ngelawak. :p Aduh aduh.. Ken jadi ketinggalan zaman juga. Eh eh, ada apa ini? Tumben comment? :p_

**Ken Robbins Selalu Jadi Manager:**

_Ah? Eh? Me-me-memangnya gak boleh ya? Ya.. boleh-bolehilah! =/w/=  
_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Jiah.. Tsundere-nya kumat, pake blush segala. Ngomong jujur aja, bahasnya disini juga gapapa kok. Tersedia, tersedia.. lol_

**Ken Robbins Selalu Jadi Manager:**

_Ya sudah, di PM ya!_

**Yuri Killian Selalu Professional:**

_Woi Anna, jangan lupa doain ane pas malem nanti! Awas kalo lu gak doain ane..!_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Iye, iye. Semoga sukses, gutlak, dan berjalan lancar ye! God bless you.._

Sora yang sudah gatel ingin komentar, jadinya ikutan komentar juga.

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Sugoii! Anna sekarang tambah sukses dengan profesi gombalerz-nya yang sekarang! Ganbatte!_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Fufu.. Sora, tunggu suatu kejutan ya! Hihi.._

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Kejutan? Surprise ya..? Apa itu? Boleh tau..? =))  
_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Surprise kok diberitahu.. Aneh! Pokoknya rahasia deeeh~ hihi.._

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Eeeeh? Kok gitu? Ya sudah deh.. apa boleh buat._

Kemudian setelah Sora melihat-lihat blognya Anna dan 1001 Gombalan Andalannya. Akhirnya Sora pun ke blognya Marion.

**MARION AND JOHNATHAN**

**- always with Johnathan, Marion and Johnathan! –**

**Minggu, 10 Juni: ****Jalan-jalan mau ke Kolam Renang!**

_**Hai hai haaaaaii semuanyaaaa.. aku Marion! Hari ini kan hari Minggu, jadinya Ayah akan mengajakku dan Johnathan jalan-jalan loh! Jalan-jalannya itu mau ke.. Kolam Renang! Horeeeeeeeee! Bisa berenang bareng Johnathan deh! Pokoknya nanti pasti bener-bener menyenangkan dan mengasyikkan deh! Setelah pulang, Marion mau jahil lagi comment-comment blognya orang, hihi.. Udah dulu ya, bai baaaaaaai!**_

**Diposkan oleh Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil.**

**9 komentar:**

**Rosetta Passel Si Bolo-Bolo:**

_Marion, aku juga mau ke kolam renang, ajak dong! Jadi.. ikut ya, ikut ya, ikut ya?_

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Boleh saja kok! Kalo gitu, nanti sore jam setengah 3-an ya!_

**Rosetta Passel Si Bolo-Bolo:**

_Oke oke deh! Baiklaaaaaah! Jadi bersemangat nih! x)_

**Sarah Dupont Sang-Diva Bersuara-Merdu:**

_Mariooooon~ Kenapa dirimu tidak mengajakku? Sedih nih sedih nih.. *ngomongnya dengan nada sedang bernyanyi*_

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Aku nggak mau mengajakmu! Kau terlalu ketuaan! Buuh buuuh..! =3=_

**Sarah Dupont Sang-Diva Bersuara-Merdu:**

_Marion jahat iih~ Sebel deh! =3=_

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Jangan copast emot yang kupake dong! =3=_

**Sarah Dupont Sang-Diva Bersuara-Merdu:**

_Aku tidak copast kok~ Marion sendiri yang copast~ Syalalalaaaa~ *ngilang*_

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Hu'uh! Sarah menyebalkaaan! Buuuhh..! =3=_

Sora pun juga ikut-ikutan komentar di entry Marion yang satu ini.

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Marion, apakah aku boleh juga ikut ke kolam renang? _

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Eeeeh? Kalo Sora bukannya gak boleh, tapi pokoknya gak boleh! (?) Soalnya kan nanti ada surprise buat Sora! Pokoknya ditunggu saja! Hihi.. x3  
_

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Surprise? Jadi Marion juga tau surprise itu ya..?_

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Tau dong! Marion kan tau segala hal! Nyehehe~ :D_

Sora yang masih kebingungan tentang 'surprise' yang dibilang Anna dan Marion, jadi makin kebingungan dan penasaran. Akhirnya Sora balik lagi ke blognya, dan membuat entry baru.

**THE SORA'S DIARY**

**- Kaleido Stage is AWESOME! –**

**Minggu, 10 Juni: ****'Surprise' apakah itu? Penasaran!**

_**Hari ini aku dibikin bingung Anna dan Marion nih.. Katanya nanti ada 'surprise' yang datang padaku? Sebenarnya 'surprise' apa itu? Aku benar-benar penasaran nih!**_

_**Apakah.. yang lainnya.. jangan-jangan.. juga tau? OAO**_

**Diposkan oleh Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati. 0 komentar.**

"Masih 0 komentar.. padahal aku benar-benar penasaran!" Sora pun menggenggam kuat tangan kanannya sambil berdebar-debar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sora pun me-reload blognya, dan ternyata..

**3 komentar:**

**Layla Hamilton Selalu Perfect:**

_Fufu, aku tadi baru saja diberitahu Anna loh.. _

**Rosetta Passel Si Bolo-Bolo:**

_Jadi Sora juga sudah tau 'surprise'-nya ya? Aku barusan dikasih tau Marion!_

**May Wong Pengen-Ganti Gaya-Rambut:**

'_Surprise' apa sih sebenarnya? Aku malah nggak tau loh.. ._._

"Eh? Ternyata May belum tau toh..?" kaget Sora. Kemudian Sora pun membalas komentar teman-temannya.

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Layla: Layla ternyata sudah tau? OAO_

_Rosetta: Ti-tidak. Aku tidak tau 'surprise'-nya itu kejutan apa.._

_May: Jadi May juga tidak tau 'surprise' apaan? Uwaaaah.. ternyata kamu dapat surprise juga! ;A;_

**Mia Guillem Pengen Laptop Baru:**

_Yang paling enak itu Layla, diajak kencan, terus ada 'secret surprise'—ups._

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Nyehehe~ Marion hadiiiiiir! Pokoknya Sora tunggu saja deh waktu itu tiba! Nanti pasti kaget sendiri! Hehe.. :D_

**Layla Hamilton Selalu Perfect:**

_Eh? Aku yang paling enak? Tidak juga kok.. O/w/O  
_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Layla orangnya enak sih, lumayan tenang.. walau kadang-kadang blush sih. Tapi kalo Sora ama May, nanti dia kelabakan sendiri. Wkwkwk.._

**May Wong Pengen-Ganti Gaya-Rambut:**

_Eeeeh? Ja-jadi aku juga ada 'surprise'-nya? Be-begitu? OAO_

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Ya begitulah deh! Nyahahahahaaa~_

Sora makin penasaran, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya, lewat komentar.

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Jadi? Kapan datangnya 'surprise' itu? ._._

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Mungkin kira-kira.. hari Sabtu atau malam minggu? Pokoknya tunggu sajalah, Sora! ;)_

**Mia Guillem Pengen Laptop Baru:**

_Yang penting, Sora Ganbatte aja ya! Ganbarimasu! _

**May Wong Pengen-Ganti Gaya-Rambut:**

_La-la-lalu aku? Bagaimana? Aku kapan? ;A;_

**Sarah Dupont Sang-Diva Bersuara-Merdu:**

_Syalalalaaaaaa~ Pokoknya buat Layla, Sora, dan May.. Ganbatteeee~!_

**Layla Hamilton Selalu Perfect:**

_Jadi.. ternyata aku juga ikut ya? Terlalu nih.. ^^b_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Aku kurang tau, May. Pokoknya tunggu saja dihari-hari minggu ini!_

**Marion Benigni Si Bocah Jahil:**

_Uwaaaah~ Aku dengan Johnathan jadi tidak sabar niiiiiih! Kyaaa kyaaa kyaaaa~_

Walau Sora makin bingung, tapi karena teman-temannya sudah mendukungnya, terpaksa Sora menunggu 'secret surprise' itu. Kemudian kembali membalas komentar teman-temannya.

**Sora Naegino Sang Bintang Sejati:**

_Baiklah kalo begitu, aku akan menunggunya! Dan terimakasih sudah kalian dukung.. walau aku tak mengerti dan bingung 'surprise' apa sebenarnya.. pokoknya, terimakasih!_

**Anna Heart Sang Raja Gombal:**

_Semoga dirimu dengan 'dirinya' berjalan lancar ya! Ehem. =))  
_

**Rosetta Passel Si Bolo-Bolo:**

_Pokoknya buat Sora, semangat dan sukses! Good luck! Fighting! :D_

Karena hari sudah sore. Sora pun menyudahi main blognya, close tab blognya, close browsernya, kemudian men-shut down laptopnya, dan menutup laptopnya. Kemudian Sora langsung nonton TV dan menonton yang komedi-komedian. Walau Sora masih penasaran, tapi dia mencoba menunggunya!

**..TBC..**

Ahahaha.. abal ya? Gomen deh! Soalnya ini lagi kesambet ide buat fic tentang blog-blogan.. hehe xD

Oh iya, kalo di-comment-comment-nya banyak typo dan emot, gapapa kan? Soalnya biar ceritanya keliatan kalo itu cuman "comment", bukan tulisan ceritanya.

Ohya, para Readers juga bisa kasih usulan di chap 2-nya mau liat blognya siapa (yang di chap 1-nya belom nongol maksudnya). Nah.. bagaimana kelanjutannya? 'Suprise' apakah yang akan didapat Sora, Layla, dan May? Dan juga.. apakah kencannya Layla berjalan lancar? Tunggu saja di chap 2-nya ya! Dan jangan lupa..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

****Arigatou Gozaimasu! :'D


End file.
